


Don't Get Mad But...

by bmvagawood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmvagawood/pseuds/bmvagawood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them gets lost, the other is frustrated as he tries to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Mad But...

“Why did you call me, Ryan?”

“Hi, Michael!”

“Did you get lost again?”

“Well…”

“You’re lost as shit.”

“Help, there are a lot of drunk people and I don’t know where Geoff went.”

“It’s a fucking party, what did you expect? And why the hell did you listen toGeoff?”

Michael sighed and rubbed his temple, prying off his friend’s flailing arms that earned him a  _Miiichaeelll nooo_. Ever since he and Ryan started dating, his heavy drinking at bars and parties dwindled until he usually joined his boyfriend in thesober and driving friends home club. (Birthdays were always an exception). It wasn’t really a bad thing because he was sure he wouldn’t have lived past the age of 40 if he had continued the way he was. But still it did limit some of the fun when drunk Gavin complained Michael was a stuck up bitch after every shot. Although, the thankfulness in Ryan’s face when he spent time with him instead of getting bevved up, was a major plus.

_Except when the fucker gets lost._

People expect Ryan to be the “responsible” one of the relationship that gets Michael out of the woods and while it’s true, they often forget he’s a major pushover. And panics easily, especially around strangers. It was sort of a yin-yang things, where Michael’s great at socializing and keeping the two together whenever they go out, Ryan’s smart and keeps them alive with his domestic shit like cooking and fixing their refrigerator.

They balance out each other and it’s great time until one of their friends decides in their drunken intelligence that they want to go to the bathroom and drags Ryan along to accompany them. Geoff usually just grabs him and pulls him away with false promises of only getting more drinks and coming back soon. Since he worries that any of them will get kidnapped or drugged, Ryan allows it and further frustrates his boyfriend.

“Do you at least see the bar?” He waded through dancing bodies, though they looked more like they were in a huge orgy, phone stuck next to his ear. Dim spotlights lit his designation, shining like a video game goal with its bright colors. He made his way out of the dance floor, pushing and shoving till he got to the bar. Manners can wait until he finds his too kind and idiotic Ryan.

The music was deafening and he could barely hear Ryan’s nervous voice, “Uhh no, I don’t. I think I’m near the bathrooms because it’s pretty dark and-  _nope, I have a boyfriend, excuse me_ - oh, I found Geoff.” Michael bit his lip so much, he started tasting copper.  _I can’t take this attractive fucker anywhere, I swear_. Most people were just sober enough to get out of his way, noticing the anger emitting from the Jersey native like heat off a bonfire. “ _Geoff, come on, Griffon is waiting for you. No, no more drinks._  I can see the bar now-  ** _Geoff, for fuck’s sake_** ,” His boyfriend’s annoyed tone did make him smile for a bit. It was nice to know the other’s patience was also being spread thin.

“Try not to kill him, babe; he pays us. Are you on the blue side?” Michael wondered how this party was for work because the bar was ridiculously huge with colorful lights separating sections. It practically screams  _have a hangover for a week_. He stopped and glanced around, searching for the striking azure of his boyfriend’s Mogar shirt (Ryan said it made him feel better about being forced to attend parties). His adorableness probably is what will save him from Michael installing a tracking system in his head.

_Fuck work parties._

Ryan’s cracked through again, sounding a little more hopeful, “Wait turn around, I see curls and-  _HEY_!.” Michael laughed as he watched him practically carry Geoff, an arm propping up their drunk boss. He put away his phone before helping by slugging the other arm across his shoulders. Ryan’s cheeks were flushed a rosy red, his golden brown hair plastered to his forehead as Geoff wasn’t exactly a stick.

“Thank god, I thought I was going to have to go outside and drag him down the stairs,” He smiled as if he was given the lottery check and Michael couldn’t help but return it because even though his boyfriend is a dork that gets lost and stressed easy, he was still cute as fuck. “Also I missed you.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s throw him at Jack or Griffon then we can go home and sleep. God, I’m going to kill him on Monday.” Ryan laughed at him, sneaking a kiss onto his bitten lips over Geoff’s head.

_Definitely cute._


End file.
